(SAS) The Sorcerer's Rebellion
by Oc Specialist
Summary: Welcome back to SAS, the Sorcerer Adventure Series. This time we find our favorite Sorcerer in the world of Knightmares, Tyrant Emperors, and the power of Geass. Watch as he helps out the rebellion and, of course, Lelouch. Maybe a little bit of Patricide and Regicide as a side-dish. Possible multiple pairings. M for whatever I feel like happening. [Edited title.]
1. Chapter 1

"Oh man this headache... I hope starting off with this setting won't confuse readers." Salem sat up and shook his head. "And I'm talking to myself why?"

This was all because he slept with one of the God Council's wives. How was he supposed to know those prudes were married? He thought the woman was just a random Celestial passing by.

Looking down at his lap Salem found a fairly thick file with a sticky note on top saying "Do this without payment and you'll be forgiven." The file itself was labeled Lelouch Vi Brittania/Lamperouge.

"Seriously? that's all I have to do to get forgiven for sleeping with his wife? Man... No wonder she slept with me." Still it did work in his favor. One minute he had Godly pressure on his shoulders and one of the Council yelling at him furiously, next thing he knew he woke up here.

Hey, he was good, but even he couldn't fight against a god. Yet.

Speaking of here though caused Salem to look around to assess exactly where he woke up. It seemed to be an empty warehouse, if you could ignore the pile of bodies, the sleeping green haired girl in asylum clothing, and the silver haired woman kneeling on the ground.

"Wow, talk about being put right into the thick of it." Suddenly there was explosions off in the distance which seemed to knock the silver haired woman out of whatever trance she was in causing her to look around in surprise before looking at him.

Uh-oh. Was all he could think of before the woman pulled out a pistol and aimed it at him. "Who the hell are you and where is my knightmare?!"

"What's with women pointing weapons at me, like _I'm_ the criminal." He muttered to himself and ran a hand through his hair.

"Answer before I shoot!"

"Alright alright, relax the hand cannon lady. I am Lord Salem Cross. I would bow as is proper however I have a feeling you'd shoot me if I made the attempt."

"I've never heard of a Cross family before. What is your nobility?"

"Nobility? They must be using the old Monarchy based ranking system. Kind of surprising given the advanced technology." Salem muttered again, though his attention was more on the gun than anything.

Noticing that the woman looked to have a twitchy trigger finger he sighed to himself. "You'll have to give me a moment." He snapped his fingers and suddenly the girl froze entirely, unblinking and unmoving. "Now then. For some light reading." He looked down at the folder on his lap, although he looked briefly at the green haired girl to make sure she was still sleeping.

It was another hour before he finished the file and burned it up like he always did. "Well magic will be useful in this world, although this 'Geass' ability intrigues me."

"Does it?" If he hadn't expected it to happen he might have actually jumped. As it stood he only hitched his breath for a second before sighing and looking over to the green haired girl with a relaxed smile.

"I had been wondering when the sleeping beauty would wake up. I thought I would have to wait around for much longer."

"Who are you?"

Salem smirked, standing up and dusting off his pants. "Isn't it only proper to introduce yourself before asking that?"

"C.C." She said plainly before raising her brow.

"Oh I knew all about who you were, I was just wondering if you'd actually do it. As for who I am..." Salem bowed briefly. "I am Lord Salem Cross. Son, Father, Scientist, Sorcerer, Celestial in training, and all around a bit full of myself. It's a pleasure to meet you."

C.C kept her brow raised, either at the introduction itself or its contents he wasn't entirely sure. "You mentioned Geass. How did you know what it is."

"Oh that one's easy, however I would like to hold off on the explanations until later. You know, when we're not in the middle of what looks like a massacre." He gestured to the bodies that he had honestly forgotten about during his reading. Having the ability to shut down his olfactory sense whenever he wanted was a surprisingly useful skill.

"What do you propose?" She asked in response. There was no way she was going to leave him alone until she got an explanation for his presence.

"Well, after I deal with the currently frozen woman in front of us we can go find my assignment and introduce myself to him. I don't favor having to explain myself multiple times so you'll just have to wait for that." The girl huffed but nodded her agreement as he approached the silver haired woman in front of him.

Snapping his fingers again the woman blinked. "How did you-" What she was going to say was lost as she was interrupted by a kiss from Salem. It was only a chaste one so she didn't even have a chance for her brain to catch up to what happened. It was like she was frozen again.

"My apologies." He said without any sincerity in his voice. "But I'll have to wipe your memory of this anyway so no harm really done." The woman opened her mouth to speak, whether in rage, or shock, or whatever else he didn't let her as he muttered _'Legilimens'_ and her whole world went black. Later when she would awake she wouldn't remember how she got there or why she had been unconscious.

"Was that necessary?" C.C asked the man next to her as they walked through the battle torn ghetto.

"What, the kiss? Or the mind wipe?" He returned casually as he stepped around the broken-off arm of a knightmare.

"The kiss, although I am curious as to how you managed to wipe her mind. I don't sense a Geass in you."

"Are you getting jealous already? I thought we had just met, but if you're jealous I could kiss you as well."

C.C simply stared at him with a blank face.

* * *

 **This first chapter is just to get my idea onto paper, so to speak. I'll be focusing on my other story for a little while before I move onto this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

"These children are doing pretty well for themselves." Salem noted idly as he drew a circle in the air, tracing a glowing black line in the air until the circle was completed, filling out the head sized circle with an inky blackness. C.C. watched from the side with suspicious eyes as she paid close attention to every movement.

"They seem to be getting orders from my contractor." She remarked as Salem grabbed the top of the black circle and flipped it slightly so it was perpendicular to the roof they were standing on. Her eyes widened greatly as sand started falling out of it at their feet. "What is this power of yours? I have never witnessed a Geass ability to make things appear out of nowhere before, and this doesn't feel like Geass." Most Geass, after all, were mental powers, not something that could create from nothing.

Salem however just chuckled and waited until the sand stopped and the circle disappeared. They now had a pile of sand in front of them up to their ankles. "You haven't seen anything yet. Just watch."

Salem held his hands over the pile of sand in front of him, mumbling to himself briefly, before a small flare of power got the sand to move.

In a matter of seconds, after watching the sand swirl around itself, an image of buildings appeared and in between those buildings were small sand robots that kept moving around and shooting out what looked like tiny pebbles out of their guns. The remarkable sight was something out of a fantasy novel and certainly not something she had ever expected to actually see in her immortal life.

"Haven't seen anything indeed. Is that an accurate depiction of this ghetto?"

"It's accurate all the way down to the movements of the drivers inside of their little machines." With a wave of his hand some of the sand robots' tops disappeared revealing miniature people inside moving at the controls.

C.C. didn't respond for a moment as she looked through the sand map and watched some of the sand robots blow up from another group of them shooting through a wall. "That must be my contractor." She stated, pointing to a lone sandy knightmare kneeling down in a broken building off to the side.

"Well, we'll have to wait to meet him for later, I'd rather not get involved at the moment. I do still have a headache after all."

"So what is your plan if it is not to join up with him? I thought you had said he was the one you were here for."

"Yes, I am here for him, but I'm only doing this as a... favor. Everything I do within or outside the favor is mine to decide. All I have to do is ensure my mission is a success." Salem waved his arm over the sand and muttered " _Evanesco_ " causing the entire sandy town to disappear entirely, along with the robots and other various sandy objects that were no doubt parts from destroyed knightmares.

C.C. internally agreed with herself that she would no longer be caught by surprise with what the man in front of her could do. It was clear that she would find out everything eventually. It was simply a matter of time. "So what now then?" She asked next to him, having approached while he was talking.

"For now, we'll get out of these clothes." He then smirked as he saw her eyebrow raise and an incredulous look appeared on her face. "No, not like that my dear, though if you do wish for that, feel free to tell me at any time." He laughed as she added her hands onto her hips. "I'm kidding. Well not really, you are a very beautiful woman, and clearly old enough to not be satisfied by brats. However, that was not my intentions. I was referring to the fact that neither of us would fit in around here with our current clothing."

"How daring of you to offer to take a woman out clothes shopping. You seem to know your way around being charming, I would have expected you to know how dangerous that can be." She clearly ignored the offer for intimacy he had, somewhat jokingly, offered her and moved the conversation along. She might not know him very well but she had enough experience to tell that this man could talk circles around her. It was best to move along before she could get somehow persuaded to do something. "You also don't seem to look like you're from around here. Your clothing suggests you are a noble, but I've been in Britannia long enough to know you aren't a lord there. Even if I have been out of touch for some time."

"You are correct." He remarked idly while they made their way down from the rooftop. "I am not a lord of your Britannia, or anywhere else you'd find on the world map. I will explain later, I promise. Perhaps over drinks later. For now, regardless of money or not, we can get whatever clothing we'd like. Within some limitations of course. I am not omnipotent after all." Salem then pulled out his bone white wand and waved it in her direction lackadaisically when suddenly her asylum outfit turned into a long sleeved white shirt and blue jeans. C.C. blinked and felt around her clothes, realizing that they had changed but she hadn't felt whatever power was at work, merely the movement of the cloth.

"That was..." She looked over at Salem who now stood in a tight gray long sleeved shirt and cargo pants.

"It's only temporary, so don't get your hopes up. If we want permanent clothing then we will have to go out and get some."

"..." She watched him put away his wand and continued staring at the pocket he had put it in. There was no way that pocket could fit that stick inside. She wondered briefly how it worked before she found her voice again. "What is with the stick?"


End file.
